Just another Goode day
by UnexpectedChair
Summary: Hey! this is my first fanfic, but don't leave until you read this. basically its The average Annabeth transfers to Goode story, Drama, ETC. Percabeth (YAY). Tratie. Thalico(maybe) Jasper :D. Notice that Tratie, thalico, and Jiper are going to come in later. And if you want, I will have Leo x OC. I am accepting characters! submit OCs! Review. T because I want to curse.
1. Chapter 1 (Pilotish)

Annabeth's POV

I woke up to the sound of a loud and annoying alarm clock, blaring a song I had found the previous week. It wasn't very subtle about waking someone up. I slammed my hand on it, rolling over to go back to sleep until I remembered something. I wasn't in San Francisco anymore. I pulled back the curtains of my hotel room to reveal the New York City skyline, with tall looming buildings and a clear view of the Empire State Building. It was reassuring, knowing I was close to camp and to…. Percy. _Percy…._ We had been through so much together, it was unbelievable. We brought back the Master bolt, Rescued Grover and the Golden Fleece, Held the sky, survived the labyrinth, stopped Kronos…. And much more that I rather would like to forget, even though in the mess that was the prophecy of seven, we had a few good times. I quickly got ready for school.

I AM A LINEBREAKER! IM SO COOOOOOOOOOL. MY NAME IS BOOSTAR! (If you get that, you're cool)

Today, I was starting at Goode High, the one school Percy has managed to get himself NOT kicked out of. After making it to Starbucks, buying a large mocha with a few shots and a bagel, and heading for school, I was officially excited to see the look on his face. Demigods never really get a chance to be this normal, for most of the time we're under attack by things like empousai and hellhounds. It gets annoying once it's not that much of a challenge. We train at camp half-blood, and I used to be a year rounder before the Giant war. Now it's just a summer camp to me. With my knife and my laptop weirdly found embedded in the hull of the Argo II, I was happy to know that everything seemed right. I arrived and went inside, tripping slightly on the top step of the massive school and ignoring whispers of people wondering who I was. I walked into the front office.

"Welcome to Goode! How may I help you?" said a somewhat-perky voice behind the office chair. A sign on this lady's desk told me it was Ms. Hawking. "I'm Annabeth Chase, a new student here. Can I have my schedule and locker number and code, please?" I said, tilting my head slightly. Ms. Hawking nodded and handed the papers. She then took the intercom and said, "Selene Beamount, Please report to the office to guide a new student." I waited until a girl with Long, Dark brown hair, Golden eyes, Milky skin and beautiful features walked into the office. She wore a black T-shirt with a flaming red rose on it, and torn-at-the-knees skinny jeans. She looked good. "Annabeth, this is Selene. She will be your student guide. Selene, you know what to do." Selene nodded and beckoned me out the door. I followed this notion and stepped out of the office.

"So, Annabeth, I'm Selene. Welcome to Goode. Like she said, I'm a student guide." She smiled, but she looked a little tense. "I'm Annabeth Chase. Can you show me to my locker? The number is 665." She suddenly looked surprised. "You're lucky, that locker is near mine and Percy Jackson's. He's the most popular guy here, though I don't know why. He's kind of retarded." She said. I rolled my eyes, but smiled. Percy being a Seaweed Brain? No doubt about that. Suddenly I had to ask an important question. "Is he dating anyone?" It sounded rushed. Selene smirked. "You haven't even met him! I talk well, don't I? He says he has a girlfriend in San Francisco, all his friends doubt it, and so do Sasha and Cecilia." She said Sasha and Cecilia like someone would say moldy pizza. "Sasha and Cecilia are the 'Popular' girls. Sasha is always making a move on Percy, and Cecilia is always tailing her." Selene said, and she said it rather annoyed. I nodded, acknowledging these names. People to be weary of. "Here we are." She said, beckoning to my locker in a rather dramatic way. I laughed, opened it after trying the combination once or twice, and put my books in the lockers. I turned around to find a boy carrying a bag of popcorn running around, chasing a girl who was laughing hysterically. The girl was blonde with blue eyes, and the boy was dirty blonde with hazel eyes, and they were laughing. Selene gave them a questioning look. "Seriously Jessi, Donn? What are you doing?" I assumed the blonde was Jessi, and the dirty blonde was Donn. Donn turned red and Jessi simply shrugged. Selene sighed and turned back to me. "This is Jessi, my best friend, and her boyfriend Donn. And they are ABSOLUTELY INSANE!" she said, turning to give them death glares. I laughed. "Anyways, the other absolutely crazy people you will meet today are Percy, Tanner, Megan or meg, Victoria, and Chelsea. With the occasional exception of Percy, they're mostly OK. Percy almost swam the world record during swim tryouts." Said Selene, stifling a laugh. Jessi looked like she realized something. She pulled Selene aside and began talking to her. Selene looked merely ruffled at the news that was apparently urgent to Jessi. Selene followed Jessi to the girls' bathroom. I grabbed my Yankees cap and put it on, following them invisibly. When we got to the girls bathroom, they began to talk rapidly in Greek.

"I think they may be demigods." Said Jessi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys!**

**3 whole reviews for a story I posted yesterday. Considering how many fanfics there are, that's impressive! **

**2 of you said to enter after speech, and I'm so sorry about that! My enter key was jammed. Anyways, I've seen many fan fiction writers ask for questions to answer. I want to do that. Ask away.**

**Review, Like, Favorite, Follow, WHATEVER, Just recommend to others! I made a bet with my friend that I could get 10 reviews and favorites in the next 2 months! I want my 20 bucks! Now let's pick up where we left off!**

**Thanks!**

**-Unexpected chair**

_**LINE BREAK OF SEXYNESS**_

Annabeth's POV

Selene and Jessi were demigods.

Or monsters. I didn't know. I ran out of the girl's bathroom. I swore I wouldn't tell anyone yet. I took off my cap before I left and walked to my locker. Selene and Jessi came back a minute later, arguing about something. When they came closer, I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Yeah, But Percy is single. We could hook up Anna-"Jessi was cut off by Selene.

"He has a girlfriend, and for all we know it could be Annabeth! What makes you think Percy is lying?" It felt good to know that I was accepted so easily by these two. They couldn't be monsters. I decided they were demigods. Unless I misheard? My ears had been hurting lately. Maybe the years of having monsters roar in your face was finally affecting me. _Focus, Annabeth!_ I turned back to my locker and began to put my required school books in. I heard a large shuffling of feet and turned to the left entrance to the locker hall. There, walking down the hall talking with a few people was Percy. I took a deep breath. Selene waved to a slightly overweight girl with brown shoulder-length hair. The girl waved back. A Chinese girl with straight black hair and a confused expression was talking with an Indian boy with a buzz cut, who looked flushed and baffled. Lastly, a girl with short brown hair and dark eyes was chatting with Percy. She looked frustrated, While Percy looked completely bamboozled. I grinned internally.

LINE BREAK OF MOAR SEXYNESSSSSS WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOP

Percy's POV

Victoria and I were arguing about if my girlfriend was real or not. I was absolutely clueless about why she didn't believe me, and I could tell my expression looked stupid. She seemed frustrated. "No way you actually have a girlfriend. You're too stupid! No girl in her right mind would date you." She said, like she meant it. "I can barely believe you're popular."

"It must be my tragically good looks." I said, dramatically. "Besides, Annabeth, my VERY REAL girlfriend exists." She didn't look convinced. By the time we finished our conversation, I had arrived at my locker. Next to my locker, standing next to a locker that was usually vacant (Even though many girls asked to change their locker spots there) was a girl with her face in a math book, Blonde princess curls, and Grey eyes. She reminded me of- Wait. Back up a second. Princess curls? Grey eyes? Geeky and boring book? I turned to her. "ANNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBETTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTH." I yelled eyes wide. She was here, and I couldn't explain how.

This line breakers name is Marlon. He dances.\ (o3o)z

Annabeth's POV

I dropped the math book I used to conceal my face, so he would actually have to use his kelp for a brain to recognize me. I was impressed he managed to do it.

"No, my name is Bob, and I'm actually a boy. Yes, Seaweed brain, Annabeth." I said, sarcastically. He ran up to me and Embraced me **(I'm bad at kissing scenes, so feel free to imagine your own. As sexy as you want!)** When he finally broke away from me, he looked down at me, and I could tell that he barely believed I was actually there. I could barely believe it either. Many angry and jealous whispers rippled through the hall. And you know what? I didn't care.

**(Finally I get to do her POV!)** Selene's POV (YAY!)

I watched them embrace and kiss, and I smirked. I was extremely happy for them, and the fact that I was actually right about Percy having a girlfriend, that I forgot about one crucial thing. Stacy. She used to go here and have a crush on Percy, but he always was too stupid to realize that. She moved to Clarion ladies academy and stayed there, unlike our friend Rachel. I could tell that when I last saw Rachel, she seemed wiser, almost like an Oracle. I was a demigod, and I had to have the coolest friend and weapon out of all of them. Well, more like Weapons. Around a year ago, my mom said I was ready to advance up in weapons. She gave a charm bracelet that could turn into any weapon I wanted. I began to watch RWBY, so I often use weapons modeled after those from the show. My mom was a clear sighted mortal who became a very good monster fighter. My godly parent? I prefer not to talk about him. Because of his godly control, I had some pretty cool powers that I learned to master. _Focus._ I had ADHD, but not dyslexia. And my ADHD was bad. My eyes went wide. I tried to flash Annabeth and Percy a warning sign, but they were only talking, their eyes lit up. Sasha was walking down the hallways. Jessi apparently got the message, and tried to warn them as well, but it was no use. I closed my eyes, Cringing as Sasha ever so idiotically walked up to them.

Annabeth's POV a loud shriek came out of nowhere in particular. "What the hell are you doing with my Boyfriend?" A girl shrieked.

"Excuse me?!" I exclaimed, exasperated.

**AN: I forgot to mention a few things above. I will be trying to update regularly, and I appreciate all the good reviews so far. Even a follower! Like I said, I will be accepting Q&A, and I hope to introduce more characters. Please send in your OCs! Thanks to all who will review and have reviewed! **

**PS. That one reviewer who said rather flatly "Please Update"? I won't update tomorrow because I have a dive meet. No, not scuba diving, diving off an actual Diving board. Much more advanced. Anyways, I hope to update soon. Chapters are short until I get a sudden inspiration boost. Send in ideas for the schedules!**

**Bye,**

**-UnexpectedChair**


	3. Read this or die a painful death D

**Hey guys! this isn't an update.**

**You guys throw fruits like stormtroopers. On second thought, my back feels all gushy.**

**Im currently on vacation and haven't had much time to update. Chapter three is supposed to be extremely long, so stop throwing delicious foods at my beautiful face.**

**In the meantime, I'm planning on making a new collection of One shots. **

**FYI, the LeoxOc in this story is a tribute to the draft I wrote when SON came out. Caleo wasn't even remotely canon back then.**

**Donn and Jessi are based off of real people. shocker!**

**Selene is a representation of all of my friends. **

**I am a shipper of Caleo, but Leo is just so shippable! :D**

**Anyways, see YOOOOOOU next time.**

**Ernerpercterd Cher**


	4. Hiatus Notice (only a few weeks tho)

Welp.

I broke my computer.

yeah, I may have dropped it while going down the stairs.

Fuuuuuuuuuuuuu

Now I can't be there when 1.8 comes out.

Plus, I can't write the chapter.

So this story is on temporary hiatus.

not too long though.

sorry!

don't throw things at my face!

please?

plleease?


End file.
